Baby Danny Season 2
by Bluebabygirl2002
Summary: Sequel to Baby Danny
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; font-stretch: normal;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Abby danced on the large stage alone practicing her solo. She then got a text from Riley asking if she wanted to be a candy striper at the hospital. She said she would and after practice she went back to the Wheeler apartment. Tucker and Riley were at the table and Bonnie with Emma in her lap were sitting at the bar. "So what's this thing about you and a candy striper?" She asked throwing her practice bag on the couch and then sitting on the cushions. "Hold up candy stripers?" Tucker said "Man I want to get in on this" "Sorry Tuck its just a sister thing" Riley said "Yeah I remember when I was a candy striper" Bonnie said "I bet you did with that uniform and all" Riley said "Oh gosh that's right, I don't know if I could wear that in public" Abby said "This coming from the girl who could make sweat pants look great" Riley said as Ben erupted into the apartment. "Where's Danny!" He asked "Danny!" "What?" The older Wheeler asked confused. "Your brother, your only brother just got you a sparser deal with Okiro the hottest soft drink in New York" "Seriously I'm going to endorse something I've always wanted to do that "It's true when we were kids he would put his picture on cereal boxes" Abby said "He still does that" Riley and Tucker said "I'm Danny Wheeler, Drink this cause I said so" he said with flare and stroked a pose displaying the drink. Bonnie cocked her head "What are you doing Ben, I'm his manager" "Yeah well I landed him an endorsement" "Oh so you think you can do my job?" "Yeah" "Alright go ahead" Riley and Abby had arrived at the hospital and revived their uniforms. Abigail looked at it unsure of how to react to the pink striped mini skirt and tiny top. But she put it on any way along with the white knee high stockings and tennis shoes. She put her hair in a pony tail and adjusted the tight outfit. She then came out of the bathroom. "Wow Abs, we rock the part" Riley said in a matching outfit but she made it look better and seemed more comfortable in it. "Easy for you to say, when you wear I you look like the cute and adorable pleasant nurse, me? I look like on of those two dollar strippers" Abby said "No you don't, now come on we got a job to do" Abby followed suddenly aware of all the looks she was getting from the men in the building. As the day continued even the patients of the opposite sex were flirting with her. She just smiled at then sweetly and did her job cleaning or doing a task for the head nurse. She was hanging out by the lobby when she spotted Tucker in a doctors coat, this looked suspect. "Tucker?" "Oh hi Abs- Damn girl that's sexy on you" She huffed "What are you doing here?" She asked "Last time I checked you where a news network producer, when did you go to med school?" "Didn't go and I got all of this from Party in One Room by our apartment" he said "Ladies love a doctor and I've already been paged" Abby shook her head "I can't believe your impersonating a doctor" she said and they headed to the elevator. Voices grew louder ad the sounds of movement increased. Suddenly she saw a group of paramedics, the head nurse, Riley, Miss Wheeler with Emma in a stroller, Ben in a fancy jacket, and... On the stretcher was Danny. "Oh my god Danny" She said as the elevator doors opened and they crowded into the elevator. "Move out family only this guy need medical attention immediately" the nurse said. "Obviously it should be the person who gave him life not the one you tried to take it" Bonnie said backing up. The elevator doors closed. "Wait!" She said and the others also panicked but the doors closed any way trapping Abigail, Tucker and a comatose like Danny on a stretcher. Abby pushed a button and then she tried the others. "Quiet pushing all the buttons before you-" The elevator moaned that didn't sound good, she looked at Tucker "Do that!" He exclaimed. "Okay we just need to wait, this probably happens all the time, they will get us out" she said "Umm... I don't mean to alarm you" he said his stethoscope pressed into Danny's left pec. "But I'm not getting a heart beat" Abby's eyes widened and she acted quickly. "Alright, Tucker are you sure?" He checked again "Still nothing, Abs what are we going to do?" "I'll tell you what we are going to do, we are going to save him" she said lowering the stretcher so that Danny was parallel to the floor. "Use the phone in the elevator to call the desk tell them we have a code blue in the elevator, we are going to need help and oxygen as some as those elevator doors open STAT" she said, Tucker didn't move, "I said STAT" she repeated "Oh right" he said rushing to the phone. Abby climbed up on the stretcher and straddled Danny's waist./span/p 


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh hey Avon" Tucker said "Really Tuck!" She exclaimed then looked back at Danny. "Alright compression" she said putting her hands together and proceeded to pushing into his chest "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10" she said each time pounding into his chest. "Breathe" she said closing his nasal ways and breathed into his mouth. "It's not working" Tucker said frightened. She repeated the process over again " C'mon Danny Please wake up, you promised" she said thinking back to late night and him promising he he would never leave her. She breathed air into his lungs- "Abby?" he mumbled and proceeded to kissing her. His hands on her waist causing the skirt to rise up, she slide her arms over his shoulders and rested them on his hard muscled pecs. "We'll he's up" Tucker said as they deepened the the kiss, Danny pushing up using his core to lifting them both up. She pulled away relived he was up "Danny!" "Abby!" He exclaimed shooting up and bopping heads with her. She toppled on the ground, he grabbed his head "Ow... What's going on?" He asked he was still in his white active shirt, compression pants and active shorts and socks. "Not much what's going on with you?" Tucker said. "I just can't believe that you went behind my back" Bonnie argued. "I just wanted to do something that I'm proud of, something that Emma could be proud of I don't want to be a bartender all my life" Ben said. Riley was busy worrying about her sister and best friends, "So you just thought, I'll be Danny's manager it shouldn't be that hard I mean mom does it" "Not in those exact words but pretty close" Bonnie shook her head "Do you know why I'm Danny's manager?" "Because you have nothing better to do" "No, it's because for years your brother an I have lived and breathed hockey ever since he picked up a stick, we are out on that ice everyday, you want to make Emma proud it's going to take a lot more than a day and dads old suit" she concluded. Ben shook his head "I'm sorry Mom" he said The elevator dinged "It's opening!" Riley exclaimed rushing to the doors. The nurse staff were waiting, the doors opened. They were expecting Danny on a stretched instead he was standing up with an unconscious Abigail in his arms, bridal style. "I need some help here" he said looking around for the doctors. "Wait!" Bonnie exclaimed with her phone out, when Danny looked her way she snapped a photo. "I can see the headlines now" she said turning to look at Ben while Danny put Abby on stretcher, he and Riley followed the nurses. "New York Ranger saves candy striper and that Ben is how you manage" she said. Ben threw his hands into the air and they followed Danny, Riley, and Abs. Tucker mean while was checking his heart with the toy stethoscope, "Hu... That's weird I don't have a heart beat either" h said as he descended in the elevator. Danny and Abigail were alone on the couch, both held ice packs to their foreheads. "Wow Danny now I know your skull is thick, won't have to worry about you busting your head" "Well yours wasn't exactly soft either Abs" he said. Abby tucked her legs in and rested her chin on her knees, Danny was just casually sitting on arm extended and resting on the back rest an his feet planted on the floor. "Thanks for for the CPR" he said touching his ribs "Think you might have caused a bruise" She smiled "I couldn't lose you" she said. Danny turned serious "Why would you think that?" "You didn't have a heartbeat, and. I know it sounds selfish but... I wanted to hold you to your word" Danny nodded "Well, I don't plan on breaking my promise any time soon" he said smiling. She returned the grin and stroked his arm. He took her hand in his "You need to stop, I'm not going to be able to stand up without embarrassing my self" "Really?" "Yep" he said grinning. She blushed so hard that she had to cover her face which made him laugh heartily. He scooted closer "It's alright" he said "Oh my gosh why would you tell me that?" She asked "I need you to stop it was getting very uncomfortable in there" She covered her face but snickered through her hands, she rested her hand on his thigh "Abby thats not helping" he said "Oh gosh sorry" she said shoulders shaking with laughter. He smiled at her adoringly. Later that night it was game day. The whole crew had showed up to watch Danny and the Rangers fight a team that Abby didn't remember the name of. "Oh look Emma theres your Uncle Danny" she said just as he was slammed into the plastic barrier.


End file.
